Endless Song
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: "I used to be happy. You used to see that I'm friendly" Songfic, du point de vue de Watson. Ses regrets; les regards qu'il porte sur les moments qu'il a eut aux côtés de Holmes. Moments qui appartiennent à son passé, un passé révolu. Léger slash.


Alors ça y est, je me lance... Je poste une fiction (enfin, une Songfic plus précisément) sur le couple Holmes/Watson... Il m'a fallu tout mon courage pour osez la mettre, car toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire ici sur cet univers sont d'une qualité incroyable *_* Donc le "niveau" est très haut XD Mais on progresse pas en gardant tous ses textes au fond du disque dur de son ordinateur, alors voilà, je la poste ! X3 Soyez compréhensifs avec moi, s'il vous plait :D Mais n'hésitez pas à dire des critiques, positives ou négatives pour autant ^^ Par contre, j'espère que Watson ne vous paraîtra pas trop OOC, j'ai essayé de respecter son caractère tout en respectant les paroles de la chanson... Pas toujours facile XD Donc voilà, bonne lecture X3

Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer :

Chanson : Endless Song, de Aaron

Mise en page : _Paroles et traduction de la chanson en italique,_ normal pour ce que j'écris ^^

Personnages : Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et mention de Mary Watson

Thème : C'est du point de vue de John Watson, qui "s'adresse" à Sherlock Holmes, après son mariage et son départ de Baker Street. Ceci est du **Slash**, du **Yaoi**. Sous entendu, mais présent quand même. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, faites abstraction, comme s'il n'y en avait pas, ou bien ne lisez pas :D Ceux qui aiment, comme moi, bienvenue X3

Autre : Logique pour une Songfic, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique avant, ou en même temps, que la lecture de cette fiction ^^ (mais faites comme vous préférez hein, je dis juste ça comme ça xD) J'espère que ce texte vous plaira ^^ Si vous pouviez me laisser une review, ça me ferait trop plaisir, merci X3

Endless Song - Aaron : Holmes/**Watson**

_Is it hard to go on ?_

_Make them believe you are strong ?_

_Est-ce difficile de continuer ?_

_De leur faire croire que tu es fort ?_

Vous avez toujours voulu faire croire aux autres que l'incroyable Sherlock Holmes était le plus fort. Que rien ne pouvait le blesser ni l'atteindre. Vous faisiez tout pour que l'on pense que vous n'aviez pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions. Mais moi, je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas. J'ai vu le vrai Holmes que vous cachiez derrière un masque. Peut-être parce qu'au plus profond de vous, vous aviez envie que je le rencontre, que quelqu'un le connaisse enfin. Je vous ai observé sourire avec sincérité. J'ai entendu vos rires dénués de tout sarcasme. Je vous ai écouté jouer de votre archet sur votre violon, comme si vous m'ouvriez la porte sur votre âme. Et j'ai aussi compris votre douleur de me voir partir, dès que je vous ai annoncé la nouvelle.

_Don't close your eyes._

_Ne ferme pas les yeux._

Cette drogue qui vous dévore peu à peu, je ne suis plus là pour vous en éloigner. Si seulement vous pouviez m'écouter. Ne plus y toucher. Oublier tous ces combats auxquels vous participez et qui brisent vos os un à un. Votre vie a-t-elle si peu d'importance pour vous ? Voulez-vous tellement jouer avec le feu ? Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ? Jusqu'à quel point allez-vous vous détruire ? Par pitié, Holmes, ne lâchez pas prise. Pour une fois dans votre existence, faites ce que je vous demande…

_All my nights felt like days._

_So much light in every way._

_Just blink an eye._

_Toutes mes nuits ressemblent à mes journées._

_Tellement de lumière partout._

_Cligne seulement d'un œil._

Sans enquête, sans vos remues ménages, vos expériences, votre cafarnaum, j'ai l'impression que toutes mes journées se ressemblent. Je me lève, je vais au travail, je rentre à la maison. Une routine que j'avais tant désirée, et qui finalement m'insupporte de plus en plus. La nuit, je me réveille en sursaut, prêt à venir vous disputer de m'avoir réveillé avec vos insupportables sons de violon qu'on assassine. Avant de sentir une forme à mes côtés, dans mon lit, et de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus à Baker Street, que vous n'avez pu interrompre mon sommeil, que nous ne sommes plus dans la même maison. J'ai parfois envie de faire comme vous faisiez si souvent, entre deux enquêtes. Fuir le monde et rester enfermé dans le mien, sans sortir de chez moi. Rester assis dans le noir, seul avec mes pensées. Moi qui aime tant, en principe, aller marcher dehors sous le soleil, quelle ironie… Un soleil qui, à présent, me fait presque mal aux yeux.

_I used to be someone happy._

_You used to see that I'm friendly._

_J'étais quelqu'un d'heureux autrefois._

_Avant, tu voyais que j'étais amical._

Avant, malgré mes complaintes à propos de tout ce que vous nous faisiez subir à Mme Hudson et moi, je croquais la vie à pleines dents. Nos aventures, nos recherches, nos biographies que j'écrivais. Avant, vous me taquiniez sur ma tendance à être trop gentil, poli ou souriant. Vous vous moquiez, prétextant toutes ces marques de sociabilités « inutiles ». Maintenant, vous ne le dites pas, mais semblez penser que vous aviez raison. A propos de cette vie « stable » qui n'était pas faite pour moi et allait finir par m'étouffer. A vrai dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire à haute voix. Vous le pensez tellement fort que rien qu'avec votre regard, je vous entends dans ma tête déclarer « Regardez-vous, je vous avais prévenu ! Vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette vie ! C'est avec moi et nos aventures que vous vous sentez heureux ! ».

_All your smiles, all is fake._

_Let me come in._

_I feel sick._

_Give me your arm._

_Tous tes sourires, tout est faux._

_Laisse-moi revenir._

_Je me sens si mal._

_Donne-moi ton bras._

Mais comme moi, vous vous forcez à sourire. Nous parlons mine de rien, faisant comme si mon départ ne nous avait pas détruits en partie. C'est trop tard, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, nous le savons. Pourtant, une part de moi est restée à Baker Street, me déchirant en deux. Cette part qui rêve de reprendre mes affaires et de retourner m'installer à vos côtés. J'aimerais pouvoir recommencer à vous soutenir de la même manière qu'avant. Venir parier sur vous à chacun de vos combats. Rapporter dans mes notes comment vous avez trouvé l'identité de l'assassin bien avant que Lestrade ne tombe sur le premier indice. M'emporter sur vous car Gladtsone vous a encore servi de cobaye. Vous arracher la seringue des mains avant que vous ne la plantiez dans votre bras. Vous pousser à me jouer un de mes morceaux préférés. Vous proposer de faire de nouvelles expériences plutôt que de tourner en rond. Vous dénicher des enquêtes qui nécessiteraient de vos talents. Mais maintenant que je ne peux plus, qui vous guidera à travers vos démons ?

_From the shadow to the sun._

_One step and you'll burn._

_Don't stay too high._

_Des ténèbres vers le soleil._

_Encore un pas et tu te brûleras._

_Ne reste pas si haut._

Arrêtez de jouer avec votre vie. Vous n'êtes plus qu'à un pas de la déchéance, je le vois, et vous le réalisez. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, vous n'avez pas changé sur ce point là. Vous exposer au danger. Vous empoisonner le sang. Vous mesurer à des adversaires toujours plus musclés pour prouver que ce n'est pas ça qui vous arrêtera… Vous excellez dans ces domaines autant que dans ceux de détective. Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je vous disais que bien que vous n'accordiez pas d'importance à votre vie ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ? Cela vous empêcherait-il de continuer à vous tuer à petit feu, si je vous disais que je tiens à vous ?

_I used to be someone happy._

_You used to see that I'm friendly._

_J'étais quelqu'un d'heureux autrefois._

_Avant, tu voyais que j'étais amical._

Nous tenons trop l'un à l'autre, en réalité. Vous le savez. De toutes les drogues, le lien nous unissant est la pire. La plus forte. La plus addictive. La plus dangereuse. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis parti. Que je me suis marié, malgré votre grande réprobation à ce sujet. Je pensais que cela arrangerait tout. Je me suis trompé. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Une fois qu'on touche à la drogue, disent certaines personnes, on n'en sort plus. On ne peut plus s'en passer, on finit par toujours vouloir y revenir. Ce sont elles qui ont raison. Je ne suis plus le même depuis ce mariage. Je n'attends que de replonger dans cette drogue que j'ai connue, de retourner avec vous. Mais ce n'est plus une possibilité. Le choix a été fait. Ne nous voilons pas la face, cela devait s'arrêter un jour. L'époque de notre équipe est révolue.

_Is it why in your tears,_

_I can smell the taste of fear ?_

_Est-ce pour ça que dans tes larmes,_

_Je peux sentir le goût de la peur ?_

Vous dites aimer la solitude. Mais uniquement la solitude qui m'inclut dedans, je l'ai bien compris. Maintenant que vous êtes vraiment seul, ce n'est plus pareil pour vous. L'espoir qui brille dans vos yeux à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, comme si vous attendiez que je vous annonce quitter Mary et reprendre notre collocation, m'est difficilement supportable. J'ai envie de vous serrer dans mes bras, et de dire à Mary que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais que je n'arrive plus à vous lâcher. J'aimerais nous menotter l'un à l'autre et jeter la clé, pour que vous puissiez rester près de moi à jamais et que votre tristesse disparaisse en même temps. Mais encore une fois, ce ne sont que des désirs impossibles. Des rêves irréalisables. Il nous faut accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vous devez accepter le goût des regrets, et moi celui des remords.

_It's all around,_

_All my laughs, all my wings_

_They are graved inside your ring._

_You were all mine._

_C'est partout._

_Mes rires, ma liberté._

_Ils sont gravés dans ton anneau._

_Tu étais entièrement à moi._

Mes souvenirs heureux. Mes éclats de rire. Ils sont enfermés à Baker Street, auprès de vous. La chaleur du feu de cheminée. Mes lectures dérangées par les explosions de vos expériences. L'adrénaline que me provoquaient nos enquêtes. Ce sentiment de liberté. Cette sensation que nous étions « à part » vous et moi, au dessus de tout le reste. Tous ces souvenirs sont autant gravés en moi qu'en vous. J'étais « le Watson de Holmes » et vous étiez « le Sherlock de John ». Et nous le resterons à jamais. Encore à présent, même après mon départ, vous ne cachez pas que je suis apparemment la seule personne dont « vous tolérez la compagnie ». Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas une seule seconde envisagé de reprendre un autre colocataire. Comme si cela représenterait une trahison envers moi, et que vous vous y refusiez. Comme si à vos yeux, du début à la fin, j'étais le seul fait pour vous. Vous m'appeliez peut-être « Mon fidèle Watson », mais je me rends compte à présent que ce surnom vous aurait bien mieux sié. De nous deux, c'était votre loyauté la plus grande. Mary m'a peut-être reproché d'être capable de tout quitter pour vous si vous en aviez vraiment besoin. Et même si elle est dans le juste sur ce point, elle se trompe en pensant que je suis le plus « dépendant » de l'autre, entre vous et moi. Car de nous deux, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes parti. C'est vous qui n'attendez qu'une chose : mon retour. C'est vous qui avez déclaré ne pas avoir besoin d'une autre personne que moi. C'est vous qui vous accrochez à moi quoiqu'il arrive. Finalement, le plus dévoué et fidèle à l'autre n'était pas celui qu'on aurait pu croire…

_I used to be someone happy._

_You used to see that I'm friendly._

_J'étais quelqu'un d'heureux autrefois._

_Avant, tu voyais que j'étais amical._

J'ai peut-être fait les mauvais choix. De votre point de vue, c'est tout à fait le cas. Mais plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Les choses actuelles sont telles qu'elles devraient être. Le vrai bonheur, la sensation de vivre réellement, c'est vous qui me les avez fait découvrir. Mais ce sont les plus beaux rêves qui doivent avoir une fin. Autrefois, j'étais quelqu'un d'heureux. Et vous étiez celui qui me voyait pour qui j'étais réellement. Maintenant, je vis ma vie stable, mais plus hésitant et penchant entre deux côtés que jamais. Maintenant, je vis ma vie aux apparences stables. Et ensemble, nous rêvons douloureusement des vestiges d'une vie que nous partagions.

OOOOOO ooooo OOOOOOO ooooo OOOOO

Et voilà :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ! X3 Sherlock et John sont vraiment un des couples que je qualifierais de... Parfait X3 Je tenais à remercier une amie (qui se reconnaîtra) qui fut la première à lire cette Songfic, et grâce à ses compliments et encouragements, m'a permis de la poster ici X3 Merci de ton soutien ma Riku :3 Et merci aussi à tous les auteurs de Holmes/Watson qui m'ont fait passer tant d'heures splendides de lecture X3


End file.
